company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Idea/Lyrick Studios/HiT Entertainment Stay Tuned After The Program Bumpers
Big Idea Productions June 8-October 5, 1999 Bumper: On a yellow background, Larry the Cucumber is seen staring at the viewer and smiling upside-down. Next to him is the blue text "Please stay tuned for more trailers after the show." in the Hotsy Totsy font. FX/SFX: Just the simple fade-in and fade-out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare, as it was only used for part of a year before being replaced by the next bumper below, but it can be seen on the 1999 Lyrick Studios releases of the VeggieTales videos Very Silly Songs! and Josh and the Big Wall!. Certain other VeggieTales videos distributed by Lyrick Studios use Lyrick's bumper (described below) instead. Editor's Note: Due to this bumper not being scaled properly before being put out, there is a black border which surrounds it. Some also view it unfavorably due to Larry's stare. March 27, 2001-March 8, 2005 GW222H184.png File:Stay_tuned_for_more_after_the_show_Behind_The_Scenes_Variant_.png GW367H214.png GW296H219.png GW343H200.png File:Stay_Tuned_for_Outtakes_after_the_feature!.png GW265H194.jpg Stay_tuned_for_a_special_animated_short_right_after_our_Feature_Presentation!.png Stay Tuned After our Main Presentation for a special Bonus Feature .png Stay Tuned bumper.png Screenshot_(21).png Bumper: On a plain white background, we see the red text "Stay tuned for more after the show." in the Impact font. Variants: * On the 2001 and 2003 VHS releases of VeggieTales: Lyle the Kindly Viking, and the 2003 VHS releases of VeggieTales: Rack, Shack & Benny, VeggieTales: Josh and the Big Wall! and VeggieTales: The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, a similar bumper is seen in a different font on a lavender background with white text saying "STAY TUNED AFTER THE SHOW FOR MORE EXCITING NEWS!". A different announcer says "Stay tuned after the show for some more exciting news from Big Idea!". If you look real closely, you can see lines and symbols, such as boomerangs on the background. * Another version of the variant listed above is on the 2001 VHS release of 3-2-1 Penguins: The Amazing Carnival of Complaining with a blue background with blurred bubbles which has the white text saying "STAY TUNED AFTER THE SHOW" in the font of the lavender bumper. The announcer is the same one as the above version, but slightly sounds like the 1989 Disney Feature Presentation announcer Brian Cummings (due to him saying it more quietly, and very fast), saying "Stay tuned after the video for a behind-the-scenes look at Big Idea's new movie, Jonah". * A rare sub-variant of the original version has the same font as the above versions. This appears on the 2002 VHS of VeggieTales: The Star of Christmas. * On the 2002 VHS release of VeggieTales: Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!, a variant with the original version exists in which the font of the text is slightly smaller and slightly off-center at the top of the screen. Below it, we see a small square with some footage from "Behind the Scenes of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie." * A variant exists where the background is a blurred-up Las Vegas pattern facing to the left at an angle. The white neon lights on the background are seen moving from the upper-left corner to the bottom-right corner of the screen. In front of the Las Vegas pattern, on the center of the screen is the white text "Stay Tuned for more after our Feature Presentation!." This was first seen on LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures: The Good, the Bad and the Eggly! and last seen on VeggieTales: Duke and the Great Pie War. Sub-variants exist: ** "Stay tuned for a special animated short right after our Feature Presentation!" (The Big Idea Productions announcer is replaced with Larry the Cucumber (Mike Nawrocki), and the music is quieter. Also, the font of the text is slightly smaller and slightly off-center. This was only seen on the 2003 VHS release of VeggieTales: The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!.) ** "Stay Tuned after our Main Presentation for a Special Bonus Feature" (The same Big Idea Productions announcer says that text, too. Also, the font of the text is bolder and has a shadow effect behind it, and at the same time, it is missing an exclamation point. The music is also slightly extended. This was seen on the 2004 VHS and DVD releases of VeggieTales: A Snoodle's Tale, and the 2004 VHS releases of VeggieTales: God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, VeggieTales: Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!, and VeggieTales: Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed.) ** "Stay Tuned for an exciting Behind the scenes special after our Feature Presentation!" (The same Big Idea Productions announcer says that text, too. Also, the font of the text is slightly smaller and slightly off-center as well as the music being quieter like the second Las Vegas variant. This was only seen on the 2003 reprints of VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry and VeggieTales: King George and the Ducky.) ** "Stay Tuned for "The Star of Christmas" (The text is yellow and the Big Idea Productions announcer says "Stay Tuned after "The Toy That Saved Christmas" for the second half of our Holiday Double Feature, The Star of Christmas, plus more fun previews". No music is heard. This was only seen on the 2004 VHS release of VeggieTales: Holiday Double Feature.) * On the 2003 VHS release of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, a blue ocean background is used. A yellow television is seen showing footage of some bloopers from the film at the bottom right corner of the screen. Bordering the television is the white text "Stay Tuned for Outtakes After the Feature". As we hear the audio of the bloopers and see them playing, the announcer says "Stay tuned for never-before seen outtakes and more after our feature". FX/SFX: Just the simple fade-in and fade-out. Music/Sounds: Simply a male Big Idea Productions announcer saying the text. On the Las Vegas variant, it's the first fourteen notes of the Erie Canal song from VeggieTales: The Wonderful World of Autotainment, with the same announcer saying the text, except for the word "Presentation." Availability: Common. The non-Las Vegas variants are only seen on certain early 2000s tapes, but the original version is on some VeggieTales and Larry-Boy! The Cartoon Adventures tapes. The Las Vegas variant is fairly common, as it replaced the original version starting in 2003 and is seen on VeggieTales VHS releases from 2003-2005, as well as the 2003 reprints of VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry and VeggieTales: King George and the Ducky. The last tape to use this bumper is the 2005 release of VeggieTales: Duke and the Great Pie War. Editor's Note: A tame bumper despite the announcer sounding stern at certain times, which could be off-putting to some. Lyrick Studios March 31, 1998-February 9, 1999 Stay Tuned After The Video (Lyrick Studios) Lyrick Studios Stay Tuned bumper without voiceover Bumper: On a background consisting of the 1998 Lyrick Studios starry night background with ripples and the Lyrick logo floating by at an angle, we see the text "Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Lyrick'''TM '''Studios Home Videos". FX/SFX: The rippling, and the 1998 Lyrick Studios logo floating by. Music/Sounds: The last three notes of the 1998 Lyrick Studios theme with a male announcer saying the text. Music/Sounds Variant: An incredibly rare variant features just the Lyrick Studios theme without the announcer. Availability: Rare. It can be seen on the 1998 Lyrick Studios releases of Wishbone: Frankenstein and VeggieTales: The Toy That Saved Christmas, along with the 1999 Lyrick Studios releases of VeggieTales: God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, and VeggieTales: Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!, as well as Shelley Duvall's American Tall Tales and Legends and Groundling Marsh releases. The variant without the announcer is much harder to come across, but it can be found on the Lyrick Studios Shelley Duvall reprints of Casey at the Bat, Johnny Appleseed, and Annie Oakley as well as Mother Goose: Rock 'N' Rhyme, all of which are incredibly rare prints. Although Lyrick Studios did distribute Barney tapes during the era, don't be expecting this bumper to appear on those tapes. Editor's Note: A somewhat cheap bumper due in part to unoriginal text taken from the Barney Home Video bumper (except for a modification to mention Lyrick Studios). Also, if you look closely, you can see stars floating by with the Lyrick logo, meaning there was a still picture of the logo that was crudely snipped and pasted on this bumper. (Wishbone) 1998 Bumper: On the background of the Wishbone intro, Wishbone is seen looking at the viewer at the bottom left corner of the screen. Above him is the black text "Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Lyrick Home Videos", which is near the top of the screen and centered. Trivia: This is based on the show's custom "Viewers Like You" bumper. FX/SFX: Wishbone looking at the viewer, and the animation in the background. Music/Sounds: Wishbone says "Hellooo!", and then the on-screen text. Availability: Uncommon. It can be seen only on Wishbone's Dog Days of the West. Editor's Note: Despite the issue of unoriginal text like above, this version is somewhat tamer than the above version due to Wishbone being present among other differences. 2000-2001 Bhv stay tuned bumper 01.png Stay Tuned for Important Messages Bumper Bumper: On a sky blue background with confetti falling, we see the gold text "Please stay tuned for more important messages and previews at the end of this video!", which moves back and forth. FX/SFX: The confetti falling, the text moving back and forth. Music/Sounds: The 1997 Lyrick Studios theme with a male announcer saying the text. Availability: Only seen on Be My Valentine, Love, Barney and The Wiggles: Dance Party. Editor's Note: The text's appearance and movement look very cheap. Then again, this time around the text is more original. HiT Entertainment 2001 Bumper: We see Kipper The Dog staring at the viewer with the Kipper logo and information about the short The Gismo appearing to the right to him, as well as a page fold with a HiT Entertainment logo on the bottom right. All of this slides off in different directions and we fade into a scene from the short in which Kipper is digging through the box before we fade to its title card, which is still. Variant: A variant of this bumper promotes the Skates short. This can be seen on the 2001 VHS release of Barney: Howdy Friends!. FX/SFX: The sliding, the animation in the short, the fading. Music/Sounds: A shortened version of the Kipper theme song with a male announcer saying "Please stay tuned at the end of this video for a mini adventure featuring Kipper!" Availability: Incredibly rare. Seen on a 2001 VHS release of A to Z with Barney. Editor's Note: None. 2003-2004 HIT Entertainment Stay Tuned bumper.jpg Hit Entertainment Stay tuned Bumper Bumper: Inside a frame on a white background with color shapes doodling themselves and those same shapes disappearing appears the blue text "Please Stay Tuned After the Feature Presentation for Previews of Other HIT Entertainment Videos!". FX/SFX: The shapes doodling themselves/appearing and disappearing. Music/Sounds: Basically a little percussion piece, with a female announcer saying the text. Music/Sounds Variant: A variant exists where only the announcer is heard. Availability: Ultra rare. First seen on Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!. The variant can be found on a 2003 VHS of Barney: Numbers Numbers!. Editor's Note: Some of the shapes overlap the text a little bit. Apparently, this background was used from the 7th season of Barney & Friends. Category:Stay Tuned Bumpers Category:Lyrick Studios IDs Category:HiT Entertainment IDs Category:Big Idea IDs